


Black Velvet Ropes

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack says it best: <i>“This isn't about pain. It's about relinquishing control.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a sequel to my story [_Friends in Need_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830343), but it is definitely **_not_** necessary to read that first. All you need to know is Ianto survived _Children of Earth_ and _The End of Time_ never happened in the Captain!Verse. Jack had decades with Ianto before finally losing him recently. The Doctor has finally admitted his feelings for Jack, and Jack went traveling with him as his lover.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00020fxk/)  
       Manip by [](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/)**redcirce**  
 

**Title:** _Black Velvet Ropes_  
 **Series:**  Part of my series _The Captain!Verse_  
 **Rating:** Adult, if under 18, do not read  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Explicit Sex, slash, Bondage and light dom/sub, but nothing hard core. Very brief mention of _The Last of the Time Lords,_ but no other spoilers.  
 **Genre:** Slash, Smut, BDSM  
 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC, much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut.  
 **Summary:** Jack says it best: _“This isn't about pain. It's about relinquishing control.”_

 **Author's Notes:** This is sort of a sequel to my story [_Friends in Need_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830343), but it is definitely **_not_** necessary to read that first. All you need to know is Ianto survived _Children of Earth_ and _The End of Time_ never happened in the Captain!Verse. Jack had decades with Ianto before finally losing him recently. The Doctor has finally admitted his feelings for Jack, and Jack went traveling with him as his lover.  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Black Velvet Ropes_

"So, what are they?" the Doctor asked as he eyed the wide strips of black cloth in Jack's hand suspiciously.

"Black velvet ropes," Jack said as if it should have been obvious.

"Black velvet ropes?" This really was not what the Doctor had expected when he had asked Jack that question earlier.

********

It had been such a relaxing day. They had spent the afternoon at a food festival on Marfet 3. It was fun to try all the different foods and just spend time with Jack. It had been almost uncomfortably hot as three of Marfet's suns were shining, casting a pinkish glow to the sky. The Doctor had gone without his long coat, loosened his tie, and had undone the top button of his white shirt. He had even gone without an undershirt that day. Jack was in just a navy blue t-shirt and tight black jeans that left little to the imagination. It had been rather distracting walking behind him all day. Overall, it had been a wonderful day and for once nothing bad had happened. Although the seran soup had not been very good. They used too much salt and it needed more tridden root.

Anyway, that evening they had been lounging on the sofa in the library's sitting area. Jack was spread out with his bare feet on the arm of the sofa at one end and his head in the Doctor's lap as he watch some program on the Vid. The Doctor had been trying to read, but having the Captain's head in his lap was too distracting to concentrate on the book. He was lazily running his fingers though Jack's hair, while thinking about what other things he could be doing. It still surprised the Doctor when he remembered that he was allowed to do something about those thoughts. That's when he asked the question.

"Is there anything special you want to do tonight, Jack?" the Doctor asked trying to sound suggestive. Jack had gotten an odd look on his face and said he would be right back, then dashed out of the room. The black strips of cloth were what he had come back with.

"They're not really velvet. They're Seaventian velour actually," Jack responded. "They're very soft and very strong." He seemed unsure of the Doctor's reaction. "I picked them up a couple of days ago at the Delven market."

"They're not really ropes either." The Doctor laughed nervously. "They look more like you stole the belts off of several men's bathrobes."

"I was going for comfort, not looks." The hurt tone in Jack's voice was obvious.

"I'm not saying no, Jack." The Doctor put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's just… Well, I don't think I would enjoy being tied up."

"Not you," Jack explained. " _Me_."

"Oh. Why would you want me to tie you up?" The Doctor was at a loss to understand. "I'd have thought you'd have had enough of that on the Valiant."

"This is different. I trust you. I know you'd never do anything to really hurt me." Jack shook his head. "This isn't about pain. It's about relinquishing control. I'm not really into pain. Although, a little bit can be pretty good," he said with a far off look and a wistful smile. He shook his head again, "But that's not the point." Jack paused and took a deep breath as if to think of how he could explain this to the Doctor.

"Go on, I'm listening." The Doctor squeezed his lover's shoulder.

"Look, the last couple of weeks have been fantastic, but sometimes I feel like it's not real. Like I still don't belong here with you. Like I don't belong **_to_** you," Jack sighed. "I can't seem to truly let go." He took a deep breath.

"Doc, I've been head of Torchwood for decades and working for them for well over a century and a half. I've had to make all the hard decisions. I've been the one everyone goes to with their problems. I've had to send friends into danger and watched too many of them die." Jack took a deep breath and swallowed hard. The Doctor knew what memories must have been flooding into his mind.

"It's okay, Jack. Just say it." The Doctor could tell he was struggling with this.

"I couldn't allow them to see me breakdown or even relax very often, because I had to stay strong for them. Even when I didn't have a clue what to do, they all looked to me to stay in control of myself and in command of the situation." Jack sat down on the arm of the sofa that was behind him. "It's very draining."

"But you don't have to be in command anymore." The Doctor leaned over and cupped the Captain's cheek in his hand. "You don't work for Torchwood anymore. You're with me now."

"I know that. I do… at least up here I do," Jack said tapping the side of his head with his finger. "It's here that's the problem," he said pointing to his heart.

"How would you being tied up help that?” The Doctor gently stroked Jack's cheek with his thumb.

"If I let you tie me up, I'd be giving up all control to you," Jack explained. He reached up, covered the Doctor’s hand on his cheek with his own, and leaned into the Doctor's touch. "You would be making all the decisions as to what happens. I would be yours to command. I could give myself totally to you, and finally let go."

"I think I understand," the Doctor said, nodding. He then leaned down and kissed Jack tenderly on the lips. "If that is what you need, I'll give it to you." The Doctor squared his shoulders and let go of his lover's cheek.

"Now get your arse into the bedroom, Captain!" the Doctor commanded.

The Doctor followed behind Jack as he practically ran down the hall, but instead of going to Jack's room as they always did, he stopped outside of the Doctor's bedroom.

"Doc, is it alright if we use your room tonight?" Jack asked hopefully. "It will feel more like you're in command in your room."

"If you think it will help, but I will warn you. My room is in a bit of a mess and I only have a single bed," the Doctor said putting his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sure we can make do," Jack replied as he stepped into the room.

Once inside Jack stopped at the foot of a queen sized mahogany four-poster bed and stared. The Doctor could hardly believe what he was seeing. The headboard had intricate carvings of the seal of Rassilon on it. The Tardis had made the bed with Jack's favourite burgundy and gold sheets and duvet. The sheets were made of Tritean silk, although Jack said they felt more like 1200 thread count cotton, than silk. She had put extra pillows on the bed, changed the wall colour to match the sheets and had lowered the lights to a soft amber glow. The room was cleaner than the Doctor could ever remember seeing it. There was even a pitcher of ice water and two glasses on one of the nightstands. The Doctor caressed the door frame he was standing under and silently thanked his ship.

"Wow, I didn't know the old girl was such a romantic," Jack said with awe.

"She likes you."

"Doc, I've been meaning to ask you," Jack said while turning around to face the Doctor. "Why is that?"

"Why is what?" The Doctor tried his best to look innocent.

"Why does the Tardis like me now," Jack said slowly and clearly as if speaking to a child. "Yet she went to the end of the universe to get away from me before?"

"Yes, well that was my fault." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere, but at his Captain. "See, the Tardis is linked to me. She feels what I feel. At the time I felt that you were wrong, so she did too." The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked at his shoes.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I could not face you then. All I could think about at the time was getting as far away from you as possible." He felt so guilty. _'How can he still want me after how I treated him?'_ the Doctor thought.

"Doctor, we've already been through this. I forgave you a long time ago. There are much better things we can be doing tonight, so no brooding. Okay?" Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and held out the ropes for him to take.

"Okay," the Doctor said taking the restraints out of Jack's hand. "There are a lot of different traditions, on different worlds, and in different centuries. If we are going to do this, I think I'd better know the rules. What etiquette do you want to follow?”

"Well, we need to pick a safe word," Jack explained.

"A safe word?" the Doctor asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's a word or phrase you only say if it's getting to be too much and you want your partner to stop," Jack explained.

"I know what a safe word is, Jack. It's just that it is so twentieth century."

"I lived through the whole twentieth century if you remember," Jack reminded. "Besides, that way we can say and do anything without worrying. It needs to be something that you and I would never even think of saying in the heat of passion."

"Jackie Tyler," the Doctor said without a second thought. Jack chuckled at that.

"Even after all these years she still scares you, doesn't she?" Jack asked with an amused smile.

"Nooooo," the Doctor said defensively, drawing out the word and shaking his head. "But she sure could make a man's passion shrink."

"Jackie Tyler it is then," Jack said with a smirk. "Other than that, I want you to do whatever you want to do to me, or make me do anything you want me to do. I'm yours to command."

"Then strip, Captain," the Time Lord commanded. "I want you naked and on the bed."

********

The tone of the Doctor's command sent heat straight to Jack's groin. He tried to set a speed record for removing his clothes and was soon spread eagle on the bed. He stared as the Doctor took his time taking off his shoes and socks. The Time Lord then took off his suit jacket and laid it on the nightstand. He undid his brown and blue paisley silk tie, very slowly slid it from around his neck, and dropped it onto the floor. He unbuttoned and untucked his shirt, but didn't take it off. Instead, he rolled up the sleeves. He then got on the bed and knelt beside Jack's left side. Jack thought the Doctor had never looked sexier than at that moment.

"Captain, I said I wanted you naked." The Doctor shook his head in mock disappointment. Jack looked down at his body confused. He was sure he had taken all his clothes off. That's when the Doctor grabbed his left wrist and undid the leather strap of his vortex manipulator taking it off. Jack had to admit to himself that he really did feel _naked_ without it.

The Time Lord put the manipulator on the nightstand and tied Jack's wrist to the bedpost. The Doctor then began to lick and suck the sensitive flesh on his inner wrist that the manipulator use to cover. It felt incredible to Jack.

"Oh, God," Jack moaned.

"No," replied the Doctor, "but the natives of Regalia 4 thought I was."

Jack started to laugh at that, but stopped when he got a face full of the Time Lord's wool covered crotch as he leaned across Jack to tie his other wrist to the opposite bedpost. It really was too tempting a target, so he leaned his head up and mouthed the Doctor's semi-hard cock though his trousers. Jumping back the Doctor grabbed Jack's hair and pulled his head back down.

"Now, now, Captain. I'll tell you when I'll let you do that and not before." With that, the Doctor moved off the bed and walked around to the foot of the bed. He took Jack's left ankle and tied it to the bedpost. Although it was tight around his ankle, the Doctor left much more slack in the length of the bindings than his wrists had.

"You can tie it tighter. It won't hurt me," Jack informed.

"I know that, thank you very much, Mr Pushybottom. It's just that I want you to be able to bend your knees when I'm pounding into you." The images formed by the Doctor's words make Jack swallow hard and shudder.

The Time Lord then began to lick and suck on the tender spot on the inside of Jack's ankle making him moan. He never knew it was such an erogenous zone. Of course, just about anywhere he was touched by the Time Lord seemed to become an erogenous zone.

The Doctor climbed up on the bed and faced Jack's right leg. Instead of tying him up right away, he ran his hands slowly down Jack's leg from thigh to ankle. The Doctor's fingers left a trail of fire in their wake. He then straddled Jack's leg giving him a gorgeous view of the Time Lord's tight pinstriped clad bum. The Doctor leaned his whole body on top of his leg and hugged it tightly to him. He then began to lick and kiss Jack's calf and ankle. It felt a little odd to Jack, but surprisingly hot as well. The Doctor's rapid double heartbeat was pounding against his calf. He moaned with need as the Doctor's cloth covered member twitched and hardened against his thigh. Finally, the Doctor tied Jack's last limb to the bed.

********

The Time Lord sat back on his heals, so he could admire the gorgeous immortal that was spread out before him.

_'I cannot believe he wants to be mine,'_ the Doctor thought as he ran his eyes up Jack's bare body. His lightly tanned skin seemed to glow with a sheen of sweat and the burgundy duvet formed an outline beneath him. He had the tight toned legs of a runner, large throbbing cock, flat abs, broad strong chest, and eyes the colour of the earth's sky. Eyes that were staring at the Time Lord filled with love and lust.

"Rassilon, you're beautiful," the Doctor said softly with a kind of reverence.

Jack's smug smile shook the Doctor out of his trance.

_'I guess I'm not being very commanding,'_ the Doctor thought to himself as he shot Jack his _Oncoming Storm_ glare to wipe the smirk off his face. The Doctor began to strip as he stepped off the bed. He noticed that Jack had never taken his eyes off him, so the Doctor slowed down. After taking his shirt off, he ran his hands down his chest and abdomen before unbuttoning and slowly unzipping his trousers. He slipped his hand inside the waistband, briefly cupping himself before sliding the trousers off his hips and letting them fall to the floor. Gracefully stepping out of his trousers, he stood there naked for a moment letting Jack have a good look. The Doctor then knelt on the bed near Jack's head.

"Do you see what you've done to me, Captain?" the Doctor asked as he slowly stroked his own now very hard cock. When he just nodded, the Doctor grabbed the hair on the back of Jack's head and pulled his head back sharply. The Doctor leaned down so they where face-to-face. "I asked you a question, Captain."

"Yes, Doctor. I see," Jack stammered. The Doctor could tell that Jack was surprised by his aggressiveness, but was also turned on by it, judging by the twitching of his cock.

"I think you should take care of this," the Doctor said as he straightened up and shoved the head into Jack's mouth. The Captain wrapped his lips around his lover's member and greedily lapped and sucked at it. Still gripping his hair the Doctor pushed Jack further down onto his cock.

_'He sure knows how to use that tongue of his,'_ the Doctor thought to himself. He then slowly began to face fuck Jack's mouth, being careful not to choke him. When the intensity of the pleasure made the Doctor grip the headboard for support, he figured that was enough and pulled Jack off him. Jack moaned a protest.

"Patience, Captain. We've only just begun."

The Doctor stepped down off the bed, reached into the nightstand beside the bed, and got out the lube. He was glad the Tardis had left it in the same place. Seeing Jack's look of excitement, the Doctor wiggled the tube of lube at the immortal.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm just getting it ready for later." The Doctor laid the tube on the bed beside Jack's thigh, then climbed onto the end of the bed and knelt between his legs. "First, I want to play."

The Doctor began to slowly lick, suck, and nip his way up Jack's right thigh. When he got to the pulse point where Jack's leg met his hip, he pressed open-mouthed kisses. He used his lips to massage the sensitive flesh and rapidly flicked his tongue across the spot, making Jack arch and squirm.

"Hold still, Captain," the Time Lord commanded, slapping his thigh hard enough to sting. The Doctor repeated the kissing and licking process moving up Jack's other thigh. The Time Lord was careful not to touch where he knew his lover really wanted touching the most. This time the Doctor continued on, working his way up Jack's stomach and chest. When he got to his left nipple, the Doctor slowly circled the puckered brown flesh with the tip of his tongue. Suddenly, he sucked it into his mouth and nipped at the hard nub making his lover hiss. The Captain tugged at the ropes to keep from arching again. The Doctor moved on to Jack's right nipple, lovingly massaging it with his lips and tongue. He waited for him to relax a bit before nipping it as well.

The Doctor moved up covering Jack's body and kissing his mouth deeply. The Time Lord's tongue dominated Jack's mouth exploring every crevice. The Doctor's cock became painfully hard as he felt Jack's own cock rubbing against it. The intense pleasure of it made him groan into his lover's mouth. When they were both breathless, the Doctor leaned back enough to look into his Captain's beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm going to mark you, Captain, so that everyone will know you are mine. Would you like that?" The Doctor couldn't phrase it as if he were asking permission, because of the roll he was playing. Even though that's what he was trying to do. The tone of Jack's enthusiastic reply put his mind at ease.

"Yes, Doctor!" Jack's replied.

"Good." Cupping Jack's head in one hand, the Doctor tilted it to the right to give him better access. He then proceeded to lick and kiss his way down his lover's jaw and neck. When the Time Lord reached the spot where Jack's neck met his shoulder, he bit down hard. It was not hard enough to break the skin, but it would definitely leave a mark. His Captain groaned loudly and arched up hard, nearly bucking the Doctor off him. The Doctor gently kissed and licked the bite mark to sooth it. "Now Captain, who do you belong to?"

"You, Doctor." Jack sighed contentedly.

"Quite right." Kneeling between Jack's legs again, the Doctor picked up the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. "Now I think I'll claim you a different way," the Doctor said as he began to spread the lube around his tight opening, and then slowly pushed a finger into his hole. The Doctor leaned his chest onto Jack's thigh to keep him from bucking again, then used the flat of his tongue to lick a path up Jack's cock from base to tip. The Doctor slipped a second finger into his immortal, as he took his cock deeper into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, and sucked the pre-come that was leaking from the head. Jack moaned loudly.

The Doctor waited until Jack could take three fingers, then began to finger fuck him very slowly, being careful not to hit his prostate. He bobbed his head up and down on the stiff shaft and sucked harder. Jack was getting very close to coming, so with a pop the Doctor pulled his mouth off his cock and his fingers out of him.

"Oh, Doctor, please," Jack moaned.

"Not yet, Captain. You are not allowed to come until I say you can. Do you understand, Jack?"

"Yes, Doctor. I understand," answered Jack breathlessly. The Doctor leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear.

"I want to be buried deep inside you when you finally come." When Jack took several deep breaths, the Doctor knew it was because he was trying to keep from coming right then.

"Now bend your knees and spread your legs a bit. I want a better angle." Jack did as he was told, while the Doctor put a couple of pillows under his hips. The Doctor squeezed more lube into his hand and rubbed it liberally onto his own cock. This made him hiss as he was in as much need of relief as Jack. The Time Lord positioned himself against his lover's opening and leaned forward putting his hands on either side of Jack's head.

"Who do you belong to, Captain?" the Doctor asked again staring into Jack's eyes.

"You, Doctor."

"Yes," the Doctor moaned as he thrust forward breaching the tight ring of muscles. After allowing a moment to adjust, he began a slow in and out rhythm, this time making sure to hit Jack's prostate. Though it was hard to do, the Doctor kept the pace slow enough to drive his lover crazy.

"Please, Doctor," Jack begged.

"Please what, Captain?"

"Please, Doctor, fuck me faster."

"You beg so pretty," the Doctor whispered and then quickly kissed his lips. "How can I refuse?" With that, he reached down, grabbed Jack's hips, and began to pound hard and fast into him. He sucked hard on the bite mark on Jack's neck making it even redder. Neither of them was going to last much longer.

"Who do you belong to, Captain?!" the Doctor shouted, then slid his arms under Jack and held him tight as the Time Lord continued to thrust ever faster into him.

"You!" Jack replied as his whole body shook with the effort not to come.

"Shout it to the universe, Jack." The Doctor leaned his head back so he could see Jack's face. "Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to the Doctor!"

"Yes! Now let go. I've got you." He hugged Jack tighter as his orgasm roared through him and semen exploded from his cock that was pressed between their bodies. The look of pained ecstasy on Jack's face was all it took to send the Doctor over the edge. Supernovas went off in his mind's eye and his body shook as he filled his lover with his seed then collapsed onto his lover's chest.

The Doctor waited a moment to catch his breath and for the room to stop spinning. He then reached up and untied Jack's arms. The Doctor figured his legs could wait as he collapsed back onto the Captain's chest. He knew he should clean them both up, but he just didn't have the energy.

Jack wrapped his arms around his lover and whispered into his ear.

"I really do belong to you," Jack said kissing the top of the Doctor's head. The Doctor chuckled at that, his laughter vibrating though Jack's chest.

"That makes it handy, Jack, because guess what?"

"What?"

"I belong to you too."

Next in the series:  [ Quality Jail Time ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830511)   
**Comments are love and keep writers writing.**


End file.
